inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Potassium19
__TOC__ Questiooon I'm not sure if the message you left on Mizuhara's talk page was intended for me... I translated it as "Latoniik" because a "ra" would be translated to "la" usually. For the two i's I thought I'd write it the same as Sazanaara, which also has a double letter. What name do you prefer though? マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 14:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Here's a useful tool. If you type in "la" it shows up as ラ (ra). I can't really find any articles though. Since that planet definitely isn't Japanese it's better to translate it with "la". マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 16:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Perhaps, something like this might be a good idea: $(function() { if (mw.config.get('wgUserGroups').indexOf('staff') -1) { // if you wish to skip it from the staff $('.nav li:first-child .subnav-2 .subnav-2-item:first-child').after(' Manual of Style '); } }); Cheers, sqm talk 10:44, 03.14.2014 :Yes, exactly. -- sqm talk 10:51, 03.14.2014 ::Adding a cookie would be for a specific time, I guess? Do remember that new users constantly come across the wiki. Adding that link in the navigation bar would be far better. -- sqm talk 11:02, 03.14.2014 :::A straightforward announcement in the form of? A highlighted forum thread? -- sqm talk 11:11, 03.14.2014 ::::Fine, I guess. -- sqm talk 11:16, 03.14.2014 (reset indent) May I try that out then? Just in case, I'll be using localStorage for that. -- sqm talk 18:37, 03.14.2014 Question I messaged Lordranged this question, and she told me to talk to you. I asked Lordranged whether or not I could apply as a new admin since Lordranged is the only active admin and there are times that she's not there and problems happen that need to be resolved. Lordranged told me to message you since you can reach Genda. Here's some stuff I would assume to be useful: *I check the wiki frequently in a day *I am also available for a good portion of the day *I have a large contribution to the wiki (As of now 14,052) *I am generally liked by the community (There were some problems, mainly due to mistranslating Japanese, but those were resolved) *I like to clean up the wiki wherever possible (Such as unused files) *I can read/understand Japanese fluently *I have almost all of the Inazuma Eleven Games in the original Japanese (Missing Supernova) Also, you did leave this message on my talk page a while ago: "Hey there! I don't know much Japanese. So can you check the names of the new characters. I have to use multiple sources so I'm not really sure if they're reliable. If possible, I can ask Genda for you to be an admin since you know Japanese (and current active admins don't know much Japanese) and have a quite large contribution to the wiki. Thanks!" Also, I do have Lordranged's recommendation as she stated on my talk page. Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Approvement Ya Khoi~! I think it is nice to make Angelo an admin~ He has edited here for a long time and does it well too~ It would be nice to have another active admin around too~ The chat did have some problems with trolls when no mod/admin is around, so he might be able to help there out as well~~ Have a nice day! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:27, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation With Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki Hello I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making an Affiliation with the Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki. I see that the studio that made the anime for our series helped with this series as well so I thought I'd drop by and ask. I originally asked another admin but they directed me to you. I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you for your time~ ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 13:03, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat mod Rights Well I just saw the update on the chat mods rights. And if you're thinking that I'm here trying to get them back, you're wrong. Do as you wish with me being a mod or not. Just have a little complains about your decision. I don't see a good reason to unmod Gou, matter of fact from what I've heard and seen, he is adored by many people in the chat and seems to have a good relationship with them. Myself am not like that. But I was only a temporary mod after all so I really couldn't care less if I was still a mod or not. You unmodded a suitable person and you modded a horrible person. Really, who in their god forsaken mind would give rights to Eska? Did you randomly pointed out users to be mods? Do you at least gave these two new mods a test or something of some sort? Do you know if they are suitable enough to be chat mods? I don't have a clue about Renjiru but I know that Eska shouldn't and mustn't be a chat moderator. Eska has a bad behavior and I've been witnessing it from this chat and another. Teaming up with other users to misbehave, User:Number Hunter. Oh yes this is such a good example. I remember the times where I was called here multiple times to take care of them both. Whether in their accounts or in fake account. You can unmod me for my behavior but you cannot mod him for the fact that you have such good relationship with him. I've been through this multiple times, wikis do not work like this. There should be a page for people to apply for the job with questions about respective job. I've failed a lot of Admin tests, that I will admit. But I always got a spot for any kind of job and it wasn't because I had a friend Admin it was because I tried my best and work hard for it. Now think clearly, don't make decisions by yourself, communicate with other Admins. Because this wiki has a confusing Right systems. You are not the only Admin that I'll talk to. I'll talk with more admins, and I will not ask my rights back for agreeing with you opinion. But I will ask for Gou's rights and the decision to unmod Eska. Because If I am not suitable, he definitely isn't. I assure you that.--~NS~ 16:08, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Yo. I just wanted to add, you said you've discussed this with Mizuki Raimon, Genda and Renji, yet none of them are even close to being active on this wikia excluding Renji who only came like once a week, so how would they have any idea of what's going on? You only told them because you knew that they would give you their approval, since you're probably only telling them one side of the story. I don't see why you haven't discussed this at all with the most active admin here, Lord..? You also said that you've heard complaints or whatever about me as a chat moderator, but I can tell you that I know for a fact the people who complained were Renjiru and Eska, and I know that the only reason they're complaining is simply because I've previously banned them both, lol. It's quite obvious that whoever I ban or even whoever gets banned, is going to complain about it, and it just so happened to be your friend that complained to you. I'm not asking for my mod rights back (as of right now in this message), but I'm just saying what you've heard about me is totally one-sided (and may I include, the person who's been telling you this about me, Renji, hates my guts and has probably planned this for ages)- and you haven't even discussed this with me at all or even asked opinions of other users in the chat which I think was the right thing to do. That's all, thanks for hearing me out; ShinigamiKid (talk) 18:36, April 17, 2014 (UTC) 'and may I include, the person who's been telling you this about me, Renji, '''''hates my guts and has probably planned this for ages With all due respect, that's just a little offensive. I've been here nearly two years longer than you, and wasting my time plotting against anyone here would be a little below my level. Don't think of me as some troll, as I can guarantee you me and Eska weren't the only people complaining. The reason I only come on about once a week is because nothing actively happens here nowadays. Khoi said it himself, Eska may misbehave, but being a moderator will give him responsibilities he must live up to. Please do take into consideration as well, that Khoi, Mizuki and Genda have been around since pretty much the start of this wiki. They know what's good for this place better than people in the chat who come and go do. I'm not bothered to justify the way I gained this position as mod, but I do intend to make the decision worth it. And keep in mind that, as arrogant and ignorant as you were before you became a chat moderator- and take my word on this, i can guarantee a majority of people in the chat did not appreciate that attitude- you did not hear me complaining when you gained the position. Frankly, I even remember congratulating you. You could say this is a case of the pot blaming the kettle. And honestly, if you really thought I would waste time plotting against you, you must have a rather unrealistic perception of a student's life. I can guarantee you, this whole issue is not one-sided- if it was, you would not be given this chance to give your opinion. I'd ask you to consider not to misjudge me openly, as well. Comparing me to some kind of sneak criminal is a low move, no matter what reason you may have for it. Renjiru (talk) 13:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Some Questions What number of warnings do you recommend for light offenses? I'm currently using 3, but I'm debating on whether I should change to 2 Do the rules under the "User Page" section of the Manual of Style apply to each and any sub page of the main User Page? Do I have to give a reason for deleting a file if the file in question hasn't been used for a long time/has been replaced? Thanks, 'Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 00:57, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Help about dub names in IE GO hi. sorry to bother you but i need some help. i asked you in the chat if the dub names were official and you said they were. but, after creating a post in the forum, Lordranged7 told me that the anime hasn't been broadcasted in english. i know that some moves (like Easy Breezy and Whirly Whirly) appear in Inazuma Eleven Strikers, but there are things exclusive (right now) from the anime that have dub names in their pages, like "keshin" (in its page it says the dub name is Spirit Warrior), Majin Pegasus (Winged Pegasus), Kensei Lancelot (Knight Lancelot) and Sousha Maestro (Maestro Director). if the information posted in the wikia is not fake, how do you know that those are the dub names? was Lordranged7 wrong and the anime is dubbed in english (I mean the first season of IE GO)? sorry for asking so many things, but i'm doing a research about the translation of the series and I need all the information and confirmations I can get. thanks in advance for your help. Diamondblue (talk) 15:52, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Diamondblue Re: What's Next? Sorry for no replying sooner, I had other stuff to do. First off, I want to ask if you had made the rules about the sub pages of a user's profile page. You said, "Secondly I think we should write up rules for the subpages. I will work on that this week," and it's already been 2 weeks. My opinion about this is that all sub pages of a profile page should have the rules of the Manual of Style "Profile" section applied to each page. Since there's currently no rule that applies to it, I've seen some users loophole the "Only 5 pictures on profile page" rule by adding a huge gallery on a sub page of their profile page Other than that, I guess info from the European version of the GO game could be worked on and added to the wiki (Since we also have the dub name issue). There's still a lot more to do like adding teams/characters from the games, finishing up pages, getting better quality images for certain pages, and adding/replacing videos where they are needed. I'm still in the process of mass deleting videos which have been deleted from YouTube Many users still like to visit the chat to talk about Inazuma Eleven or just chat. We still need the chat mods around to make sure nothing happens I can't think of any more things right now, but maybe later I'll get some inspiration about a topic Sincerely, Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 23:13, May 3, 2014 (UTC) It looks like it covered most of what we needed it to cover. I think that it's good for now, and maybe something will come up later Addition: Do the same rules about the Max 5 images for each subpage apply to the "Leave your mark" spots where users leave a picture on other people's profiles? Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 02:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Are portalskins exempt from the Manual of Style? Or are they covered under the "Max 5 images" or "No templates for pages allowed on user profile"? Thanks, Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 00:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) CSS Per this, the CSS-injecting script is a ToU violation. You should remove it, or else a staff member will. ;) -- sqm talk 14:04, 05.16.2014 : I don't think so?. -- sqm talk 14:13, 05.16.2014 :: I think you misunderstood me. According to that post, adding unsecure CSS via JavaScript is a ToU violation. For instance, * { display: none; }. You can't really be sure of what CSS do others add to their profiles, so it's the best to remove the whole script. -- sqm talk 14:31, 05.16.2014 ::: Thanks a lot. Cheers, -- sqm talk 14:49, 05.16.2014 Bot Hi. Since there are a lot of repetitive tasks that need to be done in this wiki, should we have a bot for it? Some of these include: * Fixing double redirects and broken redirects * Cleaning up redlinks * Fixing grammar * (if made) Change parameter names If you would agree, I'd be happy to use mine. -- sqm talk 00:20, 05.19.2014 : Error from my side, that was supposed to be "Fix typos". Regardless, it will be semi-automated and under supervision. For now, I'm assuming you would want the bot, so I guess we should open a thread, highlighting the need of a bot, and , so as to gain a . If I'll use my bot as is, it will spam the RecentChanges, making it difficult to track other edits. -- sqm talk 08:52, 05.19.2014 :: Should I create a thread instead? You could highlight it later on. That would be much better. -- sqm talk 11:18, 05.19.2014 ::: Thread:162242. There you go. -- sqm talk 15:28, 05.22.2014 Clarification For the images on the user page/sub page rule, does this include "pop out" pictures? (Such as the ones on Kariya's profile). In my opinion, they technically are part of the userpage, and having a lot of them makes the page hard to read Thanks, Admiral・正義 Angelo Gabrini Odin Sword ' ' ' ' 07:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: WB Haha, Thank you! :D But I just came here to see how things are going, but I won't stay there a lot, yeah.. But thanks anyway~ ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 13:02, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Question Are gifs allowed? Or are they just allowed on profile pages? Promoter Angelo Gabrini Initiator ' ' ' ' 03:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) About the files section of the Manual of Style, should videos be made an exception? It seems kind of a waste to delete them just because they have a watermark/subs Night Raid Angelo Gabrini Tatsumi ' ' ' ' Esdeath Wave Kurome 06:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 06:43, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Stuff. So tell me, what does it feel to have killed the Inazuma Wiki community? c: Greetings \o. Sirhelio (talk) 23:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ChatTags URGENT Please delete this script and replace it with importScriptPage('ChatTags/code.js', 'dev'); The reason for this request is due to the security issues associated with this scripts version. Rest assured that the current version on Developers Wiki is poroperly secured and will not cause any issues in the future. Sincerely, The current maintainer of ChatTags Shining-Armor (talk) 12:24, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hi, I'm 2SilverClaimers, admin of the Eyeshield 21 Wiki and I'm here to ask if you would like to affiliate with us. Thank you for your time. 19:48, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Suggestion I've thought up of some suggestion for changes to the Manual of Style. I've already posted them on Lordranged's talk page, and she has agreed to support them 1.*User blogs are to be used only for posts regarding, at least in part, the Inazuma Eleven series. (This isn't usually enforced, but if you are unsure, contact an admin before posting.) This is already a rule, but I was thinking about removing the parenthesis portion and adding another rule under it: *Do not create unnecessary blogs or anything related to it Lately, there have been some unnecessary blogs that I've had to remove 2. http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Genda_Koujirou/About_fanart Looking through user profiles, only a handful of users seem to have fanarts. Because of this, I was thinking about this: *If you don't have a fanart, then you may upload a picture to be used in your signature (Doesn't have to be Inazuma related). You may only have one or the other, and the picture must be within Wikia guidelines and follow Manual of Style rules concerning signatures I know that this rule "Only official art and screenshots are allowed on the wiki" exists, but the current exception (Fanart) is kind of waste as I stated above practically no one has a fanart. I'm sure that people can express themselves more with this rule. I browsed around other wikis for some ideas, and other wikis allow this 3. Talk Pages I was thinking about making a rule for images posted on talk pages. No offense to them but with User:DarkShadow28 and User:Kariyamasaki12's talk pages, the excessive amount of pictures on the sides is annoying. Maybe the amount of pictures could be reduced to one, and placed at the top of the page Thanks, Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki ' ' ' ' Mitsui Honoka Kitayama Shizuku Chiba Erika Saijou Leonhard 08:49, September 13, 2014 (UTC) So the points you're making are: 1. If someone attempts to remove images/proof of vandalism off of talk pages, they will be put back onto the talk page 2. Do not upload an image again if it isn't allowed What about the point about the images on the corners of the talk page? I understand the points that you made with the others, but you didn't really address this. I feel like if one wishes to decorate their talk page with photos, they need to settle with one at the top of the page to avoid filling the talk page. Of course, this will be separate from the points you made So you approve of the other suggestions as well? Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki ' ' ' ' Mitsui Honoka Kitayama Shizuku Chiba Erika Saijou Leonhard 22:42, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll go ahead and edit the Manual of Style, and you can edit what I added to fit the format as I'm sure I didn't word it professionally. I put the talk pages stuff under "User Pages" since that was the closest to the topic Also, I wanted to ask what you think about removing messages from your talk page. I've had some trouble with wiki users removing warnings I previously gave them and/or removing messages others posted on their talk pages. Perhaps an official rule about this can be added to the Manual of Style? Shiba Tatsuya Shiba Miyuki ' ' ' ' Mitsui Honoka Kitayama Shizuku Chiba Erika Saijou Leonhard 05:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Yo Ya~! Things are doing fine and I am also doing alright~ How about you, how are things going lately?~ It might be late but Happy New Year~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:23, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Question I was suggested by Angelo to ask you this question, as you are able to reach Genda. He asked me if I would like to apply to become an admin, as the other admins weren't very active at the moment here and I proved myself to be an reliable and productive user. I have thought about this question, and I would like to try to apply as a new admin. The following paragraph is about what I think are my qualities on this wiki: I am only active here for just over a year, but I managed to improve this wiki a lot, as I have made 8,8K edits at the moment. I am very active here and I have a drive to edit. Due to my amount of edits, I am following a lot of pages (over 2800), which allow me to easily track changes even with my mobile phone, as I get an e-mail when an edit is made. If someone vandalised a page, or added unuseful information, I can undo the edit even if I am not at home. Also, as Angelo stated on my talk page, I have his recommendation. Thanks, Misch60 (talk) 20:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Like Misch60 stated above, I've taken a notice to his edit history and daily editing. Although Garchopex does have around the same number of edits, his are over 4 years, while Misch60's are over just around a year. Lordranged7 and I are active, but we can't always respond to certain things due to other business, and it would be nice someone clean up faster if possible. Misch60 has already done that today in undoing No1inazumafan and Inazumarocker's edits when I was busy with something else. Adventurewriter28, Fideo Ardena, and Mizuki Raimon aren't really active, so it would be nice to have another active admin Misch60 does have my recommendation as stated Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' 21:19, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for your effort Tigrevurmud Vorn Eleonora Viltaria ' ' ' ' 01:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) User:Potassium19/chattags.js Due to security issues with this script I highly advise that you remove it from your JS pages. This script allows users to hijack your account using arbitrary js that they can inject into the chat. Shining-Armor (talk) 01:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Hey sorry I wasn't here when you sent me that message but I am now, I'm in the chat so if you're able to come and drop by :) Sidewinder Talks Penguins And have a good day! 19:39, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Template Help I'm using the Navbox advanced template on another wiki and was wondering about how to get the white background over the whole template, make the text smaller, and keep the template a certain length. Currently the template I have has a clear background, is short unless expanded, and the font size is kind of big Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 05:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I added me and Misch60 to the CSS for the comment highlighting since we're admins. I know you'll get a notification but I though I'd notify you anyway Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 22:17, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Message Ya Khoi! It has been a while, I hope you are doing alright~ I was wondering if you are able to restyle this wiki to a more Ares theme since Ares is going to air soon? Both me and Misch have small amount of knowledge about this stuff, so I was wondering if you could help us with that since you were kinda in charge with all that stuff in the past~ Just let me know if you want to do it and/or if you have time to do it! I can always search for someone else to do it if you don't have any motivation/time to do it~--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:27, January 23, 2018 (UTC) That's alright! Thanks for answering my message and good luck with college~!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:49, January 23, 2018 (UTC) re: Inactive mark How are you doing? I don't see you much on Twitter anymore, hope everything is going good for you! --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 19:16, August 11, 2019 (UTC) I'm very glad to hear you're doing good! I was worried when you disappeared from Twitter, but I do agree it can be a huge distraction... I'm doing okay as well, definitely better than the last time we talked. I hope you will keep doing better, too. I deleted my FB years ago, so I guess this is the last place I got to poke you and check on how you're doing, and I'll definitely be doing it again in the future, so keep at it :) --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 23:28, August 11, 2019 (UTC) headline Hello! I've had a bit of a nostalgia trip to wiki times recently and thought I'd check up how you've been doing, it's been quite a while since we last talked. EskaTheOgre- (talk) 00:33, August 29, 2019 (UTC)